fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark
Susan Astronomanov, who wishes to be referred to as Mandark, is a rival to Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory. He is the son of two hippies known as Oceanbird and Windbear. He also has a sister named Olga, who wishes to be referred to as Lalavava. He is an evil genius, whose goal is to humiliate Dexter and destroy his laboratory. He also has a huge crush on Dexter's sister, Dee Dee, who despises him. FusionFall Prior to FusionFall Prior to FusionFall, Mandark founded Mandark Industries in an effort to one up Dexter's company Dexlabs, and nearly everything his company makes is a copy of Dexlabs technology. Worlds Collide In the manga, Mandark confronts an infiltration team consisting of Numbuh 5, Mac, Bloo, and Dee Dee. The group demands his Pase-Pulse-O-Tron needed to complete the Electro-Pulse Cannon. Though initially defiant, his infatuation with Dee Dee led him to easily and willingly hand it over on the condition that he came along. Together with a reluctant Dexter, they program the EPC to disable the biggest of the first three Terrafusers that landed on Earth. However, Mandark's love for Dee Dee also distracted him, leading to a fatal error that prevented the cannon from launching at a crucial moment. War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, he is located by Dexter's old house in Genius Grove, as his old house has become an Infected Zone. He helps the player rebuild Dexter's time machine so he/she can return the Past. The Past In the Past, Mandark can be found in front of his company building in Tech Square. He no longer uses his old lab now that his old house in Genius Grove has fallen victim to the Fusion invasion and has been turned into an Infected Zone. Though he is against Fuse's invasion, his rivalry with Dexter often leads him to undermine his nemesis' attempts to turn the tides of the war to gain glory for himself. The Imaginasium To further exploit Fuse's weakness to Imaginary Energy, Mandark has enlisted Bloo and Mac to participate in a study that requires the best Kid/Imaginary Friend pair there is. He is currently building a research center called the Imaginasium near Foster's Home to initiate the research project. The construction is being overseen by Frankie, who constantly gets into quarrels with Mandark Industries Representatives, and even Mandark himself, about the structure's display. Leet Cheats (Nano Mission) During the mission to face Fusion Mandark for the Mandark Nano, Fusion Mandark took control of some of his Mandroids and sent them to attack the player in his lair. The player successfully destroys all of them, though not without upsetting Mandark, and defeats the Fusion. Mandark's Fusion Crush Mandark's love of Dee Dee also caused him to be manipulated by her evil doppelganger, Fusion Dee Dee, making him steal Dexter's wrench (which Fuse uses to make a Fusion Dexter). Through the efforts of the original Dee Dee, and her Imaginary Friend, Koosy, Fusion Dee Dee was defeated and Mandark realized his mistake. Bet on Ben Aside from Dexter, Mandark doesn't get along very well with Mojo Jojo or Vilgax, as he believes that both of them are trying to steal his company's secrets. Fusion Ben was able to exploit this fact in order to cause the three to come together in a battle royal at the Skypad Space Port Infected Zone. Fortunately, the battle was quelled thanks to the original Ben and the three villains returned to being bitter enemies. Planetoid Fusion When Planetoid Fusion broke off from Planet Fusion and headed for Earth, Dexter asked Mandark for a part for an Ion cannon he was building to shoot the planetoid down. What Dexter didn't know was that Mandark had sabotaged the part to render the Ion cannon useless, leaving his new weapon in the Really Twisted Forest alone to defend the Earth. Using a missile array borrowed from Vilgax, Mandark fine-tuned his weapon for its mission. Ironically, Vilgax had tampered with both Dexter's and Mandark's cannons so that they would hit Planet Fusion instead of it's planetoid. The planetoid itself was destroyed by Courage when he reversed the polarities on a UFO magnet in Nowhere that tore the planetoid from its foundation, thus crushing it and leaving Mandark humiliated. Character Behavior Among all the characters from Dexter's Laboratory, Mandark is the only one being mocked, as the designers say that he still hasn't matured since his wardrobe hasn't updated. Other Appearances Clothes and Weapons A Flight set based on his outfit is obtainable by doing guide missions for Mojo Jojo. There is also a racing set based on his appearance in the Dexter's Lab episode "Mock 5" that can be acquired by defeating fusion monsters. Vehicles There is a hovercar and jetbike based on his company, Mandark Industries. Gallery Mandarknotcape.png|Mandark's original design from the cartoon Mandark Retro 2.8.1.png|Mandark in Tech Square (Retro Patch 2.8.1) Mandark Tech Square OG.png|Mandark in Tech Square (Original Game) Mandark fight.jpg|Mandark as an enemy in Bet on Ben (Part 4 of 5) Fusion Fall Mandark.png|Character Biography Picture Mandark M Helmet.png|Mandark Flight Helmet Mandark Flight Shirt.png|Mandark Flight Shirt Mandark's Cape.png|Mandark's Cape Mandark Flight Pants.png|Mandark Flight Pants Mandark Flight Boots.png|Mandark Flight Boots Bunsen Burner 2.0.png|Bunsen Burner 2.0 Mandark Racing Helmet.png|Mandark Racing Helmet Mandark Racing Shirt.png|Mandark Racing Shirt Mandark Racing Pants.png|Mandark Racing Pants Mandark Racing Shoes.png|Mandark Racing Shoes DX Mandark Hovercar.png|DX Mandark Hovercar DX Mandark Jetbike.png|DX Mandark Jetbike Mandark Hovercar.png|Mandark Hovercar (Retro Icon) Mandark Industries Jetbike.png|Mandark Industries Jetbike MandarkCar.png|Mandark Hovercar (OG Icon) Mandark render.jpg|Character Art Fuzzy and mandark.jpg|Mandark and Fuzzy Lumkins Dexter, Edd and Mandark.jpg|Mandark, Dexter, and Edd Mandark's Love eyes.png|Mandark in the Worlds Collide manga Dexter and mandark alliance.jpg|Mandark joining forces with Dexter in the Worlds Collide manga Mandark Fusion.png|Fusion Mandark Fusion Mandark.jpg|Fusion Mandark's Biography Page NanoMandark.png|Mandark's Nano Icon (Retro) Nano Mandark.png|Mandark's Nano Icon (OG Game) Th MandarksNano.png|Mandark next to his Nano MandarkA.png|Message Box Icon 6428.png|In-game model 6611.png|Mandark Nano Model (FusionFall Heroes) Trivia *Mandark's head is bigger in the show than in the game. *Mandark was originally located at Peach Creek Estates in the Future, until he was moved to Genius Grove in a later patch. *Mandark's racing outfit is based on Snake Oiler from the Speed Racer anime. *Future Mandark misses the others. *Fusion Mandark, at first, was strangely a level lower than the player (Level 18), but that was eventually fixed. es:Cerebro pt-br:Mandark Category:Humans Category:Mandark Industries Category:NPCs Category:Dexter's Laboratory NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Villains